1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan speed control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, computers are widely used in many fields. For dissipating heat from components, such as central processing units (CPUs), fans are installed on the components. Furthermore, a system fan may be installed on the enclosure of the computer to dissipate heat for the whole motherboard of the computer. The system fan may only maintain a stable speed, which is not effective and waste energy. A fan speed chip can be used to adjust the fan speed of the system according to requirements, however the fan speed chip is very expensive.
The drawing is a circuit diagram of an embodiment of a fan speed control circuit.